Yare Yare
by starlightanddreams
Summary: UPDATE: July 20, 2006. Kakashi wakes up to find himself snuggled up to two naked boys. Yaoi. KakaSasuNaru.
1. Prologue: Waking Up

**YARE YARE**  
© starlightinlove  
http://devoted.to/starlightinlove

**disclaimer:** not mine. i wish they were though!  
**rating:** PG-13  
**warning:** yaoi (aka boy-to-boy-to-boy relationship). threesome. KakaSasuNaru  
**author's note: **this here is gonna be real short. But I still hope you like.

* * *

**PROLOGUE: Waking Up**

The rays of sunlight dancing over his eyelids stirred him from the most restful sleep he'd had in a long while. He tried to sit up, but realized that something was holding him down. Frowning, he looked down.

He froze. It wasn't something holding him down. It was someone. Or rather, two very cute, very naked but definitely very young boys. His mind rushed through all the events of last night. He remembered having had a few rounds of sake with Gai and Iruka, and a few hazy images including finding the two said boys bickering in his apartment. How they found his place was beyond him. He made sure no one knew where he lived.

"Shit. What the hell did you do, idiot?" he whispered as he looked back down at the two new occupants of his bed. He tried to remove his hand from under the dark-haired boy, but it only made the teenager tighten his hold. He tried lifting the blonde's hand from where it lay comfortably around his middle, but the normally-energetic youth refused to let him go.

Kakashi sighed. "Oi. Sasuke, Naruto. Wake up. You have some explaining to do."

**to be continued.**

* * *

Review please! Flames are so **not** welcome. XD


	2. Love Spell?

**YARE YARE**  
© starlightinlove  
http://devoted.to/starlightinlove 

**dislaimer:** same as before. sadly, not mine… sigh  
**rating:** PG 13  
**warnings:** still yaoi. kissing and such. KakaSasuNaru  
**author's notes:** am so glad you people liked it! XD am so sorry i can't update as much as i'd like. i still don't have internet at home. working on that. but for now, i can only go online in school for approximately five hours every week. ehehe am not entirely sure where am going with this story. i just write it as it comes to me. if it comes at all. haha. thanks to those who reviewed. got the idea for this chapter from some of the reviews. thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Love Spell?**

Kakashi sighed. "Oi. Sasuke, Naruto. Wake up. You have some explaining to do."

Kakashi poked the two boys' sides.

Naruto mumbled something that sounded like _You owe me more ramen_ but the silver-haired jounin could not be sure. Sasuke, being Sasuke, merely grunted, grabbed the pillow from under Kakashi, turned away from the two other occupants of the bed and continued to sleep. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"You're naked, in my bed, snuggled up to me. I'd appreciate it if you woke up, and explain everything." Kakashi said in his usual cheery voice, not that he was at all cheerful. In fact, he was feeling really really nervous, and very very guilty.

Naruto suddenly sat up, as if he'd been electrocuted awake. Sasuke, well Sasuke continued to sleep.

The blonde genin slowly turned to look at his sensei, then Sasuke, and then himself. His sensei just watched him, and waited for the explosion. Naruto's gaze settled back on Kakashi.

"YOU FREAKING PERVERT!" he shouted, as he suddenly scooted to the corner of the bed farthest from his sensei. "What the hell did you do? Did you rape me? Sasuke too? How could you do that? PERVERT! We trusted you! You're our teacher! Why am I naked and in your bed and…"

Naruto's tirade was cut short when a pillow (that was formerly in Sasuke's arms) hit his face rather hard.

"Would you shut the hell up? I'm trying to sleep here."

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You! How can you be so calm about this? He might've raped us…"

"I didn't…" Kakashi began but was cut off when Sasuke spoke.

"You didn't rape anyone, don't believe that baka."

Kakashi and Naruto spoke at the same time.  
"…and you're just there sleeping, not caring… what?"  
"…did I…I can't remember… nani?"

Sasuke snuggled up to Kakashi. "No one raped anyone."

Kakashi froze. Naruto's jaw dropped. Who knew Sasuke was so cute and cuddly when he just woke up? The two ninjas shook their heads to rid themselves of the inappropriate (or so they think) thought. They forced themselves to focus on the conversation.

"How do you know… Kakashi-sensei… didn't…?"

"Why are you the only one who seems to remember what happened last night?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blinked, then frowned at Naruto. He slowly sat up. "You mean you really don't remember? I thought you were just trying to scare Kakashi."

"Huh?" Naruto was getting frustrated. He had no idea what he was doing in his sensei's bed with Sasuke and his sensei, or what in hell Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke turned to Kakashi. "You really don't remember?"

"Anou…I remember drinking with Iruka and Gai. I don't think I was too drunk to not remember, but it seems I was. I got home and found you two arguing in my room. That's it."

The Uchiha then looked at Naruto. "And you? What do you remember?"

"Uh…" Naruto said, his eloquence once again failing him. "I remember being in the forest. I was training when I saw this girl run by, she was crying. I thought she was in trouble so I followed her. I can recall that argument with you, but I only remembered it, I think, because Kakashi-sensei mentioned it."

The silver-haired Jounin watched his dark-haired student intently with his one visible eye. He was sidetracked when he realized he was still wearing his mask. If they did what he thinks they did, why was he still wearing his mask? He would've needed to take it off… But he decided he'd figure that out later.

"Sasuke-kun?" he said softly.

"I was under a love spell," the Uchiha said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence before the two shinobi reacted. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Naruto nearly fell off the bed, laughing his head off.

Sasuke blushed to the tips of his hair. "It's not funny, damnit."

Naruto tried to stop laughing. "All right. All right. I'll stop laughing. But it is funny."

"Are you gonna tell us what happened?" The dark-haired genin sighed. He looked at his sensei and began his story.

_Sasuke landed soundlessly on the silver-haired Jounin's window sill. He was feeling really warm, his vision was a little blurry, he was shaking, and it freaking hurt like hell. He really needed to talk to Kakashi._

"_Why the hell did that freaking girl have to do this to me?" he said as he opened the window and stepped inside the room. It was a small, simple bedroom. The walls were a very light shade of blue. There was a bed to the left of the window, a dresser at the foot of the bed, and a table to the right of the window. That was it. There was no mess, no unnecessary things._

"_Kakashi?" Sasuke called out. "It's...its Sasuke. Kakashi?"_ _He was about to step out of the room when someone came into the room again through the window. This someone wasn't at all discreet about it. He fell down on the floor beneath the window with a loud thud, then he hit the foot of the bed (Sasuke assumed) and screamed obscenities in the air. He recognized the voice immediately._

"_Naruto?" he asked as he turned around._

"_Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question, usuratonkatchi."__Naruto blushed, and mumbled something._

"_What?" Sasuke said. He sounded angry and jealous. Damn it, he __**felt**__ angry and jealous. He didn't understand why. "You will stay away from Kakashi."_

_Naruto growled. He stood up, and walked towards his team mate. "Who died and made you boss?"_

"_I am boss, moron. I will not let you sleep with Kakashi!"_

"_Why the hell not! I'm in love with him! And I intend to tell him so!"_

_Sasuke grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt. "Kakashi's mine, usuratonkatchi."_

_His voice was deadly calm, but Naruto knew despite his hazy mind that Sasuke will seriously kill him. Or at least try. He wanted to get away from Sasuke. He didn't like looking into Sasuke's angry charingan eyes, especially not if the anger is directed at him. But Naruto held the dark-haired boy's gaze. He wasn't about to lose his Kakashi-sensei to this arrogant bastard._

_Naruto threw the first punch. They exchanged a few kicks and punches, but somehow they couldn't quite keep their energy up to keep at the fight. They resorted to shouting at each other instead._

_Kakashi opened the door to find his two students locked in heated shouting match. He thought they were rather cute, and he thought he was really drunk to be thinking such a thing. He was drunk enough to tell them so._

"_You know, you two are so cute when you argue like that. And I am too drunk to know what I'm saying. Isn't that great?" he said before he started chuckling._

_The two genins froze. They hadn't noticed Kakashi come in._

"_Kakashi…" Sasuke began. The jounin waved a hand, and took a step forward. He suddenly pitched forward. He would've landed, face first, on the floor if Sasuke and Naruto hadn't caught him._

_Kakashi chuckled again. "Mm…this is nice. I'd love to have you two take care of me for a change. It's so tiring to be taking care of you two and Sakura…"_

_Sasuke and Naruto smiled. They thought Kakashi was a cute drunk.__The Uchiha brushed the lock of hair that was getting into Kakashi's one visible eye. The silver haired man leaned into his touch. Naruto watched silently. He kind of liked what he was seeing. He didn't understand why he wasn't feeling jealous now, but he was absolutely enraged just moments before at the thought of Sasuke and Kakashi together.__Sasuke instinctively leaned down and touched his lips to Kakashi's masked lips._

"_Mm…you really shouldn't do that…I'll be in big trouble…"_

"_Kakashi…" Sasuke lifted the mask slightly, and touched his lips to Kakashi's. Kakashi whimpered, and his went to rest at the back of his student's neck._

"_I'm serious…this will get me exiled if anyone finds out…" he said between kisses._

"_No one's going to find out," Naruto whispered as he started to take Kakashi's shirt off.__Sasuke looked at Naruto. He smiled gently. He too seemed to have forgotten his jealousy from a moment ago, and right now he didn't really care to understand why._

"_Besides, we're not gonna let anyone exile you," Naruto continued as he showered kisses on Kakashi's now bare chest.__Sasuke bent down to whisper something in Kakashi's ear before he licked the said body part. Naruto noticed. He knew what Sasuke said. He imitated his long-time rival's actions.__Kakashi was either to drunk or he had gone crazy or maybe both._

"_I love you too, Sasuke…Naruto…" he whispered before surrendering completely to his desire and to the two people he cared most about. He decided he'd deal with the consequences later. No matter what they were._

**to be continued.**

* * *

how was that? i hope you liked it! chapter 2 coming up as soon as i can think of something.


End file.
